La derniere chance
by fleurdpine
Summary: Itachi revient à demeure, visiblement submergé par les remords, essayant de se racheter aupres de Sasuke...pourtant... rien ne peux le changer ...Attention fans de sasuke, naruto ou Sakura et homophobes, dehors ! Contient sexe , violence et trahisons... u


**La derniere chance.**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ...la preuve, y sont encore tous vivants !

J'espere que ca plaira à tous les fans du coté sombre d'Itachi ... Fans de Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura... dehors !

Homophobes... de meme ! Enjoy !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_" Attention ! On va bientot tourner ! Naruto, lache cet arbre, Sasuke viens te placer ici . _

_- Apo... Naruto y veux pas me rendre mon faux sang !_

_-Pas vrai ! C'est Itachi !_

_- Kakashi, remet voir des arbres dans le coin là stp... _

_Attention ... ACTION ! "_

_Au loin un homme fredonne une chanson ... _

_Kiss me, feel me, break me, leave me...my friend ... _

_(embrasse moi, touche moi, détruis moi, quitte moi ...mon frere...)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sasuke ! Sakura-chan ! Kakashi -sensei !" Naruto s'exclame en courant dans leur direction . " Waa ! Pour une fois , Kakashi-sensei est en avance !"

" Bonjour Naruto kun !" s'écria Sakura . La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé depuis le temps où elle n'était que la petite fille obsédée par sasuke . Désormais , elle était capable de soigner et d'observer tout qui se trouvait à coté d'elle avec une force incroyable .

" Mon vieux ..." le garcon aux cheveux d'un noir de geai avait dit sa première phrase de la journée . Ou sont premier mot .

" Arrete de m'appeler comme ca bâtard !" Naruto s'exclama vivement .

" Baka."

" Si tu veux ."

" Hein ?"

" Rien ..."

_J'ai mal entendu ou Naruto n'as meme pas cherché à me répondre ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec lui aujourd'hui ._

" Ok , les gars , fermez la un peu " Dit Kakashi , sortant de son livre " Aujourd'hui pas de mission, entrainement intensif ."

" OUAIIIIS !" Naruto s'exclama avec joie . Chacun savaait que les entrainements de Kakashi pouvaient mener à la mort.

---------------------------------------------------------------

" Vous etes dingue Kakashi-sensei ." Naruto souffla apres environ sept heures d'entrainement

" Naruto-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? c'est de l'entrainement intensif !" " Ca va Sasuke-kun ?"

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je suis si faible ?_ Sasuke tentait de reprendre son souffle . " Hn"

" ok, bon travail ! Vous n'aurez pas de mission avant un bout de temps les jeunes ! Maintenant ,tout le monde chez soit ! Il va pas tarder à pleuvoir ." Et avec un 'poof' discret, kakashi disparut .

" Bon, bonne nuit à tous ! Tsunade m'attend , byyye !" Sakura s'écria , puis elle partit en courant dans la nuit .

" Waa ! Comment elle peu encore courir apres notre entrainement ?" Naruto souffla ." Elle est vraiment devenue tres forte ,non Sasuke ?" Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke mais celui-ci était déjà difficilement reparti vers la maison ancestrale des Uchiwa's

" ca va Sasuke ?" " Tu n'as pas l'air bien tu as besoin d'aide ?"

" Je VAIS bien ." " Laisse moi tranquille mon vieux ."

" Ok, ok ! Je rentre espece de batard . T'es sur que t'as besoin de rien ?"

" Fous moi la paix ." Une réplique sans équivoque des uchiwas , hérédiytaire il semble .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke s'appuyait sur les murs pour marcher . _que m'arrive-t-il ? _La pluie commenca ._Je ne vais quand meme pas m'abaisser à demander de l'aide à Naruto ?_ Puis il ferma les yeux et s'affala sur le sol, maudissant ce stupide entrainement , son corps ne pouvant plus le porter nul part .

Soudainement , il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne le put . Il sentit deux bras forts le prendre par les jambes et la tete et selaissa faire , enfant endormi qu'il était .

"_ Qui est-ce ? Je sent son coeur battre contre moi ? Je me sent ... en sureté ...j'ai chaud ..._

Sasuke laissa le noir l'envahir .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reve de Sasuke . _

_" Aniki, Aniki, attends ! " Le petit Sasuke de huit ans courrait derriere son ainé . " Aniki, tu m'as promis de m'apprendre à lancer les shurikens !"_

_" Otouto ... Aniki a une mission importante à regler . Je reviendrait dans quelques jours et je t'apprendrais une autre fois d'accord ?"_

_" Mais tu dis toujours 'plus tard ...' Tu casse à chaque fois tes promesses aniki ..."_

_" Je te le jure Otouto ."_

_" Mais ..."_

_" Pas de 'mais'" Sasuke sourit , pensant que son frere avait changé d'avis . Il essaya de le suivre mais celui-ci l'arreta de deux doigts sur le front . _

_" Aniki ..."_

_" Chht ... Je serais vite de retour . Juré ." Et apres un baiser sur le front de son jeune frere, il s'en fut _

_" Aniki !" Itachi s'arreta et se retourna vers Sasuke ._

_" Aniki, tu as changé d'avis ?"_

_" Tu es à moi Sasuke ..."_

_Le sourire de Sasuke s'effaca de son visage . Cette voix . ce n'était pas Aniki ._

_" Sasuke ...Viens à moi ..." _

_" Dégage ! T'es pas mon frere !"_

_Tout devint noir et froid ._

_" Sasuke ..." " Qui est là ?" demanda le petit Sasuke . Paniqué ._

_Il se retourna et le visage de son frere s'effaca pour laisser la place à celui d'Orochimaru ._

_" Sasuke ...Viens à moi ...tu m'appartiens..."" Sasuke ...I desire you ..."_

_" NON ! DEHORS !"_

_" Viens à moi Sasuke ..."_

_" Dégage ! Dehors batard ! " " Reste là , ne me touche pas !"_

_" Sasuke .." Il sentit la langue de serpent d' Orochimaru dans son cou... " Dehors ! Go aaway ! GO AWAY !" " Tu es à moi Sasuke ..."_

_" Aniki, Tasukete..Tasukete ..." " Sasuke ...Viens ..."_

_" TASUKETE ! A..Ani ...ki ...ANIKI ! TASUKETE !"_

_- Fin du reve de Sasuke .-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" ANIKI ! TASUKETE !" Sasuke cria au plus fort de sa voix . Il sentait une main le maintenir , l'empecher de tomber .

" _Une main ?"_ Il vit un homme , grand , aux pupilles noires .

" Sasuke ? " L'homme secoua gentiment Sasuke ." Sasuke , tu m'entends ?"

" Tasu...ke...te...Ani...ki..." Sasuke replongea de nouveau .

L'homme le maintint droit ; " Sasuke , je suis là ..."

L'homme avait dit ca sur un ton doux . Pas un ennemi donc ; Une voix qui étaitla seule à pouvoir le rassurer . Une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis tres longtemps . Une voix appartenant à Uchiwa Itachi .

Itachi enserra son frere dans ses bras. Puis , il rmena Sasuke sur son lit .et remonta le drap sur le corps de son jeune frere . il regarda dormir un long moment puis sortit et repoussa la porte .

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Itachi pensées .-_

_" ANIKI ! TASUKETE !"_

_J'ai entendu un cri venant du premier étage ., la chambre de Sasuke . Etait-il debout ? Ma réaction immédiate fut de courr vers sa chambre. _

_J'entrait et ne détectait rien d'ennemi . Tout ce que je vois et je compris était que sAsuke était à terre , se tordant comme de douleur . _

_Je l'avait secoué gentiment , je pense " Sasuke ? Sasuke ? tu m'entends ?"_

_Tout ce que j'ai eu comme réponse fut " Ta...su ...ke...te...Ani...ki..." puis il a perdu conscience ._

_" Sasuke je suis là !" lui ai-je dit . Le voir avec autant de peine avait brisé mon coeur . Je devait le protéger . J'avaios peur de le blesser . Je ne voulait pas le perdre ._

_Je repartit , le laissant dormir _

_"Aniki..." Je tournai la tete , avais-je bien entendu ? Il m'avais appelé Aniki ... Comme quand nous étions encore tous deux ensemble ..._

_-fin des pensées d' Itachi -_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Itachi restait inquiet à propos de son jeune frere et il voulait rester toute la nuit aupres de lui . Il poussa unechaise pres de son lit et l'observa . Comme il regardait à sa figure innocente , quelquechose, quelque part dans son coeur lui dit qu'il avait bien fait de le laisser en vie . _Je dois lui expliquer.. Je dois lui dire la vérité ...Mais ... la vérité va le blesser ..."_ Itachi tomba dans le sommeil ... _Je veux juste te protéger ...Otouto ..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Reve de Sauke-_

_Cette nuit était trses sombre et la rue n'était pas éclairée " Où tout le monde est-il parti ?" Le petit sasuke s'inquietait . Ilcourru juqu'à chez lui . Personne ._

_" il y a quelqu'un ?" Quelque chose allait mal . il le savait ._

_Il poussa la porte ._

_Sang_

_Sang_

_Beaucoup de sang_

_le sang de ses parents._

_Partout ._

_Ses parents étaient étendus là . Morts ._

_" OTASAN ! OKASAN !"_

_Il entendit des pas . _

_" Onii-san ?" IL n'y avait aucune expression sur la face blanche de son frere . " Qu'est-il arrvé ...ici ?"_

_" Je les ait tués ..." Aucune pité . Salaud ._

_" Tu mens n'est-ce pas ?" Sasuke se couvrit sa bouche de la main. Il ne comprtenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre . " Onii-san , dis moi la vérité !"_

_Une paire e yeux rouges ; Le sharingan avait commencé . " ce n'est pas vrai ! ce n'est pas vrai !"_

_Il tourna les talons et courru hors de la maison ._

_Il ne savait pas où aller . courrait tout droit ._

_" Pourquoi je suis si faible , Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu les protéger ? Parceque je suis faible ..."_

_**" Aniki, Aniki !" Sasuke tomba et senti la douleur dans ses cotes .**_

_Je voulais juste tester ma force ,Aniki ._

_**" Je t'avais dit de ne pas essayer Sasuke . " Itachi sourit.**_

_Sasuke ne savait que ressentir pour son frere._

_**" Ja VAIS bien !"** _

_Les images revenaient à lui par paquets ._

_**" où vas-tu Aniki ?"**_

_Otasan, okasan , onii-san ._

_**" Aniki à une importantemission à regler . désolé ."**_

_Les phtos de famille . Quelle famille ?_

_**" Mais tu as promis ..."**_

_Les pieces du puzzle apparaissent dans son coeur._

_**" La prochaine fois . Promis !"**_

_Un coeur en mille morceaux . la fin d'une ère ._

_**Itachi embrassa son frere sur le front et caressa ses cheveux .**_

_" Déteste moi Sasuke . seule la haine pourra te rendre fort ."_

_**" Love you Otouto. " et il quitta la maison .**_

_Je te déteste ...Sasuke murmura ._

_**" Je t'aime aussi Aniki ! "**_

_" Je te hais , je te hais ... JE TE HAIS !"_

_- Fin du reve de Sasuke-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" JE TE HAIS !" Sasuke hurla dans sa chambre. Il s'assit violemmernt dans son lit et ouvirit les yeux . Il était fiévreux et endormi . Il vit enfin celui qui se tenait pres de son lit . Sharingan eyes . Uchiwa Itachi .

" DEGAGE SALAUD !" Sasuke cria à son frere . Il s'écarta de son frere . Il n'avait pas calculé la distance et sa tete heurta le mur . . C'était sans compter Itachi qui, vif comme l'éclair , le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe , dans ses bras .

" DEGAGE BATARD !" Sasuke essaya de repousser les mains de son frer . " QUE FAIS TU LA ? TU VIENS FINIR LE TRAVAIL !"

" Sasuke ..."

" Je vais te tuer ..." Siffla Sasuke . iL lanca un coup de poing mais manqua son frere . tout tournait autour de lui .

" Sasuke !" Itachi rattrape une deuxième fois sasuke .

" dégage ..." Il touca le bras nu de son frere . Comme une décharge électrique ...

" Pose moi à terre salaud !" Sasuke dit mais ne put finir ...les vertiges reprennaient _J'ai chaud ...trop chaud ..._

" Arrete de bouger , tu vas tomber imbécilme !" Itachi commencait à perdre patience .

" Laisse moi tomber alors ! Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi , " ..._" J'ai maaaaal ..."_" Laisse moi tomber ! Dégage espece de bât..."

Les levres d' Itachi pressèrent celles de son frere pour le faire taire . Sasuke , surpris , nen fit rien . Il se tut .

Apres quelques secondes ; Itachi cassa le baiser et regarda son frere . " Tu as fais une nuit de fievre et , comme je suis encore ton frere, j'ai le devoir de m'occuper de toi . " Sasuke grogna ; le sharingan était toujours présent . " Et que comptes tu faire de ca ? " demanda-t-il à Itachi, désignant ses yeux . Les yeux tournerent lentement du rouge au noir . plus de sharingan .

Il prit sasuke dans ses bras et le remis dans son lit ...

" _Il semble tellement bon ...Il est comme je l'ai connu ...Aniki ? Il est de retour ?"_

Il prit la température de son frere . " 40.5 °?" Itachi pensait pls . Sasuke avait parut tellement chaud quand il l'avait porté.

" Tu pensait plus ?" murmura sasuke ."hum..."

_qu'et-ce qui m'arrive ? _sasuke observa son frere .

Itachi sentit que sasuke le regardait ." Qu'y-a-t-il ?" " rien ..."

Sasuke se détourna et sourrit . _depuis quand je l'accepte ? c'est la fievre ..._

_" merde ! j'ai encore mal ! Je dois faire face ...Je ne suis pas faible ...pas face à Lui ..._

Itachi posa sa main sur le fronty de son frere ... " hum , la fievre doit descendre . Prends ces cachets ."

_s'ils étaient empoisonnés?_

" Non , ils ne le sont pas ..." dit Itachi , amusé . _Hé! attends ! Il peut lire mes pensées ?_

" Dors maintenant ..tu iras mieux ..."

Itachi s'approcha de son frere , comme pour pour ..._Non, il n'est pas pret ...il est froid ..._

Sasuke sentit quelqu'un pres de lui et vit le visage d'Itachi face à lui .Il se coucha pres de lui etl'entoura de ses bras protecteurs . " Voila ." Sasuke ferma les yeux et ne dit rien . Il ne savait que dire .Il sentit soudain que son frere avait changé . Il n'tait plus un tueur . Il était revenu .

_Où est ma haine pour lui ? Pourquoi me traite tu comme ca ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas tué ?Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tete de Sasuke et il décida de les oublier un moment pour savourer l'instant . Il se serra un peu plus contre son fre et s'endormit .Cette action surprit itachi mais en fit de meme et se rendit compte que ca dernière chance n'llait pas etre si dureà racheter ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les lumieres du matin passaient au travers de la vitre et sAsuke se réveilla . . Il vit son frere . " Aniki ..."

" Bonjour ..." Itachi le regarda . Aucune trace de sharingan ." commen vas ta fievre ?"

" Hnnn" dit Sasuke , sortant des vapes sur le tose de son frere

_l'odeur D'aniki ...l'ancien aniki est de retour ...pour de bon .._

" Bien " dit Itachi, se relevant ." Donc je vais y aller ..."

Quelque chose avait mal tourné , sasuke ne voulait pas que ca recommence ..." Où vas-tu Aniki ?"

_Aniki ? Il m'a vraiment appelé Aniki ? _Itachi pensa pendant qu'il repoussait son frere par deux doigts sur le frond . " T'as pas faim ?"

Itachi sourrit " Aniki ne te quitte pas baka. Vas te laver puis viens déjeuner ..."

Sasuke acquiesca lentement . Alors qu'il était pres à se lever , il sentit une pression dans son cou ,qui le fit sursauter et plonger ses ongles dans le pantalon de son frere . Il se morditt la levre inférieure .

Itachi eu un petit rire . Sasuke lui sourrit et se leva le plus vite possible . Il ne voulait pas que son frere sache ce à quoi il avait pensé toute la nuit .

" je te retrouve en bas !"

_jusque où pourra tu me tolérer sasuke ? _Itachi descendit les marches .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sasuke ! descends vite pour déjeuner !" Itachi cria .

" J'arrive, j'arrive !" Sasuke courru au bas des marches .

Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé avant . La scène semblait normale , un déjeuner entre deux frere . C'était comme si Sasuke avait completement oublié le massacre . Oublié la revenche , la vengeance . Pour le moment .

" Grouilles toi !" Itachi s'exclama

" J'arri..." Sasuke fut coupé dans son élan au pied de l'escalier . " AHHH !" Sasuke esperait qu'Itachi allait le rattraper dans sa chute mais il n'en fit rien et sa tete heurta le plancher .

" Itai !" Sasuke cria . Il regarda son frere . _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas rattrapé . Non, en fait ... rien n'a changé . _Il sentit deux bras le relever de terre . Il regarda son frere à nouveau . " Baka ." Et Itachi l'embrassa à nouveau , levres contre lèvres . Et rien ne rendit Sasuke plus heureux .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Pensées d'Itachi-_

_Je l'ai appelé pour déjeuner ? Il a pris du temps . J'ai senti mon visage rougir quand je l'ai vu descendre, portant mon tee-shirt , trop grand pour lui lui tombant sur les genoux . _

_" J'arri.." Il est tombé . J'ai voulu le rattraper mais mon esprit me disais de le laisser . J'ai essayé de controler mes impulsions . Je l'ai senti triste soudain . Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé . _

_" Baka" j'ai dit . Il m'as sourri , il était tellement cute ... Il a changé depuis le petit garcon assoiffée de vengeance . _

_C'est parceque je suis revenu ?_

_-fin des pensées d'Itachi-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" J'ai fini" Dit Itachi doucement . Il était un peu embarrassé de déjeuner avec quelqu'un - qui, de plus , ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années - depuis qu'il était habitué à déjeuner tout seul .

" J'ai fini aussi" dit Sasuke , se levant de table et traversant la salle .

" Attends . " Itachi le rattrapa parle col de son Tee-shirt ." Tu dois finir ca aussi ."Et il saisit le verre de lait , supposé etre fini par sAsuke .

" Non ! J'aime pas !" Itachi n'avait pas prévu de le maintenanir contre lui et qu'il s'enfuierait devant ...un verre de lait ...

" Bois ; Tu vas grandir fort et grand ." Itachi dit . Amusé .

" Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en voulait pas ! Je déteste ca !" Mais il ne pouvait se dégager de l'etreinte de son frere . Qui le tenait à une main .

" Pour la derniere fois , bois !" Il perdait patience . Il ne devait pas . Il continuait de se souvenir que la nuit derniere , Sasuke avait essayé de le tuer .

"_Make me then !" (ndrl , c'est pas une pensée , c'est intraductible paer une personne comme moi ...désolée , tu comprends le sens général ...)_

" Vraiment ? " Itachi fut surpris .

" J'ai l'habitude de plaisanter ? " Sasuke regarda son frere, fixement , dans ses yeux noirs .

" Je te le demande ..." Il ne fini pas sa phrase , une fois de plus , il fut arreté par les levres douces d'tachi contre les siennes . Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir .

" Mais ..." Sasuke voulait repousser un peu son frere mais Itachi prit l'opportunité pour forcer sa langue contre celle de son jeune frere . Le lait tomba à terre . Sasuke voulait repousser son frere mais , comme toujours ., Itachi était le plus fort des deux .

Sasuke bu pour la premiere fois le lait en meme temps que la langue de son frere . Il sentit son corps répondre à celui de son frere .

Il sentit Itachi se relever légerement

"_Reste là ...Aniki ..."_

Itachi conecta ses le vres avec celles de Sasuke et , cette fois, Sasuke lui répondit .

"_Je pense que je suis bien parti pour t'accepter ...Aniki ..."_

Itachi ne s'en sentait que mieux " Sasuke ..."

" Aniki.." Sasuke murmura .

Sans le faire expres, Itachi mordit légerement le cou de Sasuke où la marque d'Orochimaru se trouvait ...

_**" sasuke ...Viens à moi Sasuke ..."**_

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux . terrorisé .

_**"sasuke , viens ..."**_

" aniki, silteplait ...arrete ..." Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus mal ...Itachi ignora sa plainte et continua à retirerles vetements de Sasuke ...

_**" Tu es à moi Sasuke-kun..."**_

" Ani...ki...stop..."

" **_Sasuke ...viens à moi ..."_**

Itachi le mordit plus fort , causant un filet de sang ..." Aniki ...j'ai maal..."

_**" J'ai besoin de toi Sasuke ..."**_

" Non, je t'en prie ...arrete !"

_**" Je te veux Sasuke ..."**_

" Aniki ..stop !"

_**" I desire you sasuke ..."**_

_" non ! je ne veux pas !"_

_**" Viens ici ..."**_

_" dégage , dégage !"_

_**" Je te veux ici ..."**_

_" Help !"_

_**" Je te veux ...Sa...Su...ke ..."**_

_ahhhh !"_

_**" SASUKE !"**_

"DEGAGE ! " Sasuke poussa Itachi loin de lui avec grande force et recula vers le mur derriere lui se cachant de l'homme devant lui .

" tu as voulu m'utiliser !" Les yeux de Sasuke reprirent du service .

Itachi était stupéfait de voir son petit frere le rejetter ainsi ... _Que ce passe-t-il ? _

Sasuke était a bout de force et ses deux mains allèrent se poser sur la marque sur son dos . Il était si faible ..

" Pousse toi de moi ..." SSasuke tremblait .

Itachi était confus , ne sachant que faire " Sasuke ?" et il recula . son frere semblait incontolable .

" DEGAGE !" Itachi recula de nouveau . Sasuke n'allait pas bien .

"Dégage , dégage ...Onegai ..." Sasuke s'assit et entoura ses jambes de ses bras . " Orochimaru ..."

Itachi cria ; il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venairt d'entendre . _Orochimaru ?_ Il avait compris . Il avait touché la marque ;

Il étouffa un rire noir , plein de désillution " Ainsi tu m'as pris pour lui hein ?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pensées de Sasuke_

_" DEGAGE !" Je lui ai dit . J'ai vu ce batard s'approcher de moi en sourriant . _

_" Ton Aniki t'utilise aussi Sasuke ..." " NON ! D2GAGE , LAISSE MOI !"_

_J'ai supllié , j'ai prié , je me suis défendu . Il a gardé la distance entre nous . _

_" help..."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Prend du repos . je t'appelerais à l'heure du diner . " Itachi ferma la porte derriere lui .

Sasuke sentit un pincement sur son dos _qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

Il se sentait de piere en pire ...

Itachi n'avait rien mentionné de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes avant . Sasuke l'avait blessée mais lui aussi , il avait blessé Sasuke .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saske regarda la vitre . _Combien de temps aije eté endormi ? Il est déjà 10 h ? pourquoi Aniki ne m'as-t-il pas appelé pourmanger ? _Le ciel était d'une coulur sombre . signe d'un mauvais présage .

Il s'en voulait d'avoir confondu Orochimaru et son frere et il savait Itachi faché , triste .

Il commenca à chercher son frere ... " Aniki ?"

Il sentit une forte odeur d'alcool venant du salon . Il alla en bas et découvrit plein de bouteilles vides , trainant autour de la table . "_ Je pensais qu'il détestais l'alcool ..._

Les bouteilles étaient cassées ,il y avait du verre partout . Il sentit soudain quelqu'un l'en lacer et quelqu'un mordre son oreille . " Sasuke ..."

" Aniki ? " Saske se retourna et vit son frere lui souriant . " Aniki ... Je pense que tu es ...bourré ..." Et il sentit les levres douces se presser contre les siennes et l'ainé le pousser à terre . Sasuke voulait repousser itachi mais -est-il utile de le préciser ? - iL ne le put .

"Aniki ... que fais tu ? Le verre ..."_ahh_ Itachi poussa sa tete contre le sol et l'embrassa de nouveau le maintenant à terrepar les paumes e ses mains .

" Ani ...Aniki ... " Sasuke cria désespérement . Son dos saignait , les bouts de verre entrant sous sa peau . " Sasuke ... je te veux ..." Itachi murmuraà l'oreille de son frere .

_**" Ton Aniki t'utilise aussi sasuke ..."**_

_" Non ! C'est pas vrai !"_

" Sasuke soit à moi ...juste à moi ..." comme sa main essayait de retirer les habits du jeune garcon.

_**" Ton Aniki veut juste ton corps Sasuke ..."**_

_" NOOOOn !"_

_**" Juste ton corps ..."**_

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux . Il saisit la premiere bouteille qu'il trouva et la cassa sur le crane de son frere causant à Itachi un cri . " Espece de petit ..." Itachi pressait sa main contre sa tete pour arreter l'hémorragie avant que le noir ne le prit totalment ;

_Ce n'est pas arrivé ..._

_**" Ton aniki veux juste ton corps sasuke ..."**_

Sasuke se couvrit les oreilles , esayant de couvrir la voix dans ses oreilles .

_Non, non, non, nooon ..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

KNOCK ! KNOCK ! KNOCK !

_Qui c'est le con qui frappe à cette heure ci ? _naruto se releva ,; essayant de couvrir le bruit .

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

Naruto ouvrit la porte , encore dans les vapes . " ARRETEZ DE TAPER A MA ..." Naruto s'arreta dans son élan en voyant la figure du nouvel arrivant . " NARUTO !" " Sasuke ? "

Il était couvert de sang et sentait l'alcool . Il fit enter le garcon.

_Il a été frappé !_ Quelques morceaux de verres étaient encore sur lui . _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? _

" Sasuke ..." Naruto le forca à le regarder . Des flammes subsistaient encore dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa .

Naruto aida Sasuke à se rendre à la salle de bains et à le débarraser des quelques morceaux de verre restant sur son dos . Sasuke en crait de douleur . Le blond était choqué de voir une expression de tristesse sur le visage de Sasuke , si impassible habituellement .

" Sasuke ..." Naruto l'aida à s'assoeir sur le lit . " ca va , " Sasuke navait pas dit un mot . Malgré tout , Naruto put voir qu'il avait été malmené. Il le comprenait ...lui ca lui avait souvent été arrivé . Mais sasuke ... C'était le seul qu'il prenait pour véritable ami .

" Naruto ..." Il avait une petite voix triste et erraillée . Voyant son ami dans une telle situation, naruto posa sa main sur le dos de Sasuke . " Hé Batard,je sais ce que t'as ... pleure si tu veux , j'en tiendrais pas rigueur ..."

Sans prévenir , sasuke s'appuya sur l'épaule de Naruto et fondit en larmes ... " Ne me quitte pas ...Onegai ..." " J'irais mieux ...apres ca ..."

Naruto enlaca Sassuke , le protégeant du froid . Il le regarda " Non Sasuke , je ne te quitterais pas . "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les rayons du soleil frapperent la vitre qui était ouverte . _brrrrr, qu'est-ce que ..._ Itachi sentit soudain qu'il avait mal au crane ..._Je pense que j'ai trop bu ..._

Des bouteilles vides gisaient tout autour de lui et du sang un peu partout. _Du sang ?_

_**il avait fait tomber le corp de son petit frere par terre , dans les morceaux de verre brisé . Sasuke avait tourné sa tete devant lui et avait crié sa tristesse ; " Aniki, que fais-tu ? "ahhh! " Ani..Aniki ..." Sasuke avait crié désespérement .Du sang commencait à couler de ses plaies . " Sasuke ...je veux que tu sois à moi ..." Il avait mordu ses levres et la main qui avait poussé Itachi s'était faite plus faible ...**_

" Sasuke ..." Itachi comprit son erreur . "_Je t'ai blessé à nouveau ..."_ Il se rua hors de la piece . il savait où trouvcer Sasuke .

_Pardon ..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_brrrr...où suis-je ?_ Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui . Un petit blond , l'enlancant, encore endormi . _Je me souviens ...Je suis venu ici l'autre soir . _La voux d'Orochimaru continuait à tinter dans sa tete ..._Aniki ...Il est le meme que le serpent ...il est ..._

Sasuke " . Une voix le fit tressaillir . Il vit les yeux bleus du blond . Qund Sasuke réalisa qu'il était à demi nu , il se détourna ... Naruto en fit de meme .

Le Uchiwa brisa le silence en premier . " Merci ...naruto ..." Il se forca à regarder le jeune garcon dans les yeux . Naruto le saisit par les épaules . " Sasuke , dis moi ce qui c'est passé cette nuit .."

Sasuke se repeta la scene, longuement . Il se souvint qu'Itachi avait essayé de le posséder l'autre nuit ...il se souvint ... " SASUKE !" La voix de Naruto le ramena à la réalité .

" Rien " lui dit-il . Il savait que Naruto ne le coyait pas . " Vraiment ... Je vais mieux maintenant .."

" Sasuke !" Naruto l'immobilisa sur le lit . " Dit moi ce qui se passe !" " Onegai ...ne me force pas .."

" Mais non, je ne vais pas ... Itachi est de retour n'est-ce pas ? "

Sasuke se reveilla _Comment savait-il ?_

" Je t'ai entendu l'appeler cette nuit ..." s'excusa Naruto .

" Je ne veux pas en parler ..."

" Je ne te force pas Sasuke ! Dis moi juste ...Ou ...Tu ne me vois pas en ami ?"

_Ami ? Un ami ? Naruto était son rival !_

" Je ..." il ne savait que répondre ...

Naruto le regarda ..." Sasuke je ..."

" Attends , Naru..." mais un baiser coupa ses phrases (il y est habitué maintenant non ;) ndrl ...) Choqué et surpris , le Uchiwa ne put enregistrer que naruto , son rival , l'avait embrassé .

" sasuke ..._I like you ..;"_

" Euh ...je ..." (répertoire tres limitéje trouve...ndrl ...) Il ne savait coment réagir .

Naruto embrassa sasuke une seconde fois . Plus longtemps cette fois .soudain, une main gantée de noir se posa sur l'épaule de naruto .et l'envoya valser dans le mur (tien tiens ...ca vous rappeler personne ca ? ndrl...)

Tout allait trop vite pour Sasuke .Tres vite , il se retrouva à embrasser Itachi " Aniki ..." Sasuke répondit alors que les mots d'Orochimaru trottaient encore dans sa tete ...

" GRRRRR ! Qui est le salaud qui ..." Il regarda sur le sol et vit une paire d'yeux rouge sang . sasuke ? non ...Itachi ...Uchiwa Itachi ...

" Mais ...Itachi ? dégage de Sasuke !" naruto s'écria avec hargne (jaloux tss tss tss ... ndrl ..)

Itachi renvoya le blond dans le mur et retoyrna son attention sur Sasuke .. " Pardon ...Done moi une dernière chance ..." (donne moi une derniiiere chaaaanceuh na na na ...ndrl ...) et il l'embrassa avec fougue .. _I'm really sorru Sasuke ...really ... _Le petit Uchiwamit du temps à comprendre avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il fermait les yeux et l'embrassait à son tour ...

" DEGAGE DE SASUKE ! ET JE VAIS T'ENVOYER EN ENFER !" Naruto fonca sur Itachi, prenant au passage un kunai sur la table . Malgré tout , itachi ne vit pas venir le coup ( kouaaaaaaa ? ndrl ) quand , soudainement , sasuke poussa Itachi de coté Et le protégea de ses bras ...Itachi en fut le premier surpris ..

Naruto arreta vite son attaque . " Sasuke ?" Il n'était pas censé détester ce frere qui avait massacré sa tribu?

" QUOI ?" " Ce salaud a massacré tous les Uchiwas ya 3 ans ! tu ne te souviens plus ?" " Ce batard est celui qui ruine konoha ! " " c'est celui qui ..."

" LA FERME !" hurla Sasuke et , d'un geste vif , il appuya du plus fort qu'il pouvait sur sa marque et tomba dans l'inconscience ... ( Oh , bonne mere ... Un suicidaire ... ndrl)

" SASUKE !" s'écrierent ensemble Itachi et Naruto .

Itachi regarda Naruto d'un regard de flamme . " Amene moi à ton Hokage ." Il envellopa Sasuke dans sa cape ;

" Hein ? " I n'avait encore jamaisparlé à Itachi . _il est dingue ? _(non, juste suicidaire ...ndrl) _Il se fera tuer de suite si tsunade le voit !_ Mais jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Sasuke

" Suivez moi ..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Tsunade -sama !" " Quelqu'un viens !"

la porte s'ouvrit en un coup et la personne qui entra glaca le sang à tous . Uchiwa Itachi . Le tueur qui avait massacré toute sa famille à l'age de 13 ans .

" DEHORS !" dit shinzune " QUE VOULEZ VOUS ?" et elle se placa devant tsunade , commepour la protéger .

Il n'y avait pas que lui . Il y avait un garcon, les meme cheveux qu'Itachi ..dans ses bras ...inconscient . Uchiwa Sasuke . Son frere. (sniiiif ndrl)

" Posez ce garcon à terre" ordonna tsunade .Itachi était sur le point de parler quand surgit de derriere lui le garcon hyperactif. " Tsunade sama !" " Tsunade-sama , sauve sasuke !"

_Il ne m'appelle plus vieille peau ? Il y a vraiment du grave ..._

Itachi s'inclina un moment et dit " Onegai , je feras n'importe quoi pour sauver Sasuke ."

Ses yeux passerent de Sasuke à Itachi, d'Itachi à Naruto .

" Entrez ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Reve de sAsuke- _

_" Où suis-je ? " Tout ce qu'il voyait était du noir . Il se sentait couché sur quelque chose , un lit esperait-il . _

_Il sentit quelqu'un tenir sa main. _

_" Sasuke ...soisfort .."_

_" Qui est-ce ? " _

_I sentit des levres sur son front . pas besoin d'autre preuve ._

_" Aniki ? "_

_-fin du reve de sasuke .-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Itachi , dit la voix de Naruto " le 5eme hokage veux te voir . "

Sasuke se retourna et ouvrit les yeux .

" Sasuke !" Il n'y avait que Naruto dans la piece. le baiser du matin fit reculer Sasuke de Naruto .

" Sasuke ..._I like you ..."_

" On avait comme mission de te surviller Sasuke . "

" Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? " Naruto le regarda . " C'est Itachi . "

" HEIN ? Il est là ? " Sasuke commencait à paniquer _Aniki s'est fait avoir ? _

" Oui, il est HEY SASUKE ! Où vas-tu ? " Il ne put rattraper le garcon qui courrait à travers le couloir , ne demandant qu'à retrouver Itachi .

" Sasuke !"

Il s'arreta devant la porte du bureau et se prépara à entrer quand il entebdit la conversation ...

" La raison n'était pas de tester ma force mais de protéger ..."

Il écouta . Personne ne le vit .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan le bureu du Hokage ; " Allez y ,je vous écoute , dis tsunade ; "

" La raison pour laquelle j'ai tué mon clan était pour ...sauver Sasuke . " Il regarda tsunade dans les yeux , le sharigan Actif . Puis il continua.

" Otasan et le clan voulaient tuer Sasuke. " " Je l'ai entendu moi-meme ... ils savaient qu'il allait devenir une menace pour eux et donc ilsd ont décidé de le supprimer . " Son expression s'assombrit . _Je devais me faire hair de lui pour le forcer à se défendre par lui-meme . _

" Et ... je suis supposée vous croire ? " demanda tsunade

" C'est comme vous voulez ..."Tant que je peux protéger Sasuke ...

Tsunade était surprise d'entre ca d'Itachi . Elle ne savait s'il fallait le croire ou non . " Mais apres vous avez essayé de ..."

" Je sais" la coupa Itachi" Mais je le devais ...il devait me hair ..."

PANG !

Tsunade et Itachi se tourn,èrent vers la porte . " QUI EST LA ?"

Itachi le vit avant elle . Sasuke .

Tsunade reprenais son souffle " mOn dieu , ca va mal tourner tout ca ..."

" Sasuke ..." Itachi l'approcha lentement mais le garcon s'en fut en courrant .

_Que ce passait-il ? _

_**Sasuke ! c'est l'heure de manger !**_

_Pourquoi cela li arrivait-il ? _

_**" Okasan ! Je veux m'entrainer encore !**_

_Aniki disait-il la vérité ? _

_**Demande à Itachi de t'aider !**_

_Cela ne devait pas arriver !_

_**Ok !**_

Sasuke ! Le garcon ignorait ses poursuivants et courrait du plus vite qu'il pouvait . Sa tete lui disait de continuer à courrir . Il n'était pas faible !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de son frere , il ne s'était paxs retourné mais quand Naruto le fit " Sasuke !" Il se retourna .

Itachi continua de courir àpres son frere . il n'était plus aussi endurant qu'avant . " SASUKE ! ATTENDS !"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-pensées d'Itachi .-_

_" Il court vite !" _

_Il avait entendu chacun de mes mots , entendut des choses dont il n'aurait jamais du entendre le son ..._

_Je continuais de courir le long de la rue , ignorant les yeux terrifiés braqués sur moi . Je suis un criminel de rang S , je le sais . Mais je devais rattraper Sasuke . Je devais le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de bete . La vision du corp entaillé de Sasuke , pendu , me donna des ailes _

_fin de la pensée de Itachi . _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " " pourqyuoi je cours ? "_

Sasuke s'arreta brusquement , à bout de forces et se laissa tomber , presque mourir . Itachi le rattrapa à temps .

" Aniki ? "

"Sasuke ...écoute moi ..." Itachi semblait effrayé . " Je ne veu pas te faire de mal Sasuke " Itachi le pris dans ses bras . " Sasuke , écoutes moi .."

Itachi placa son jeune frere sur le sol . Il tremblait .

" Dégage . " La voix de Sasuke était tranchante " Je ne veux pas te voir . "

" Sasuke , écoute moi ...Onegai .." Itachi se faisait presque suppliant .

" On a rien à se dire ."

" Comment ca rien à se dire ? moi, j'ai plein de cjoses à te dire ..."

" Rien ."

" Sasuke , écoute moi . je n'ai pas ..."

" Vas-t-en , retourne d'où tu viens . "

" Sasuke . Je t'ai dis de m'écouter !" Itachi perdait patience . A nouveau .

" JE N'AI RIEN A ECOUTER DE TOI !" Sasuke le regardait dans les yeux maintenant . le sharingan d'Itachi s'arreta .

" Il ya ... tellement de chose qui se sont passées pendant cces trois jours !" Sasuke commenca à pleurer . Itachi voulait l'embrasser . Mais il ne pouvait pas .

" Sasuke , je suis désolé .. je ne t'ai pas dit mes sentiments ..."

_**" Pourquoi j'ai tué mon clan ? Pour protéger sasuke ..."'**_

" Pourquoi ? " " Pourquoi tu ne me 'as pas dit plus tot ? Tu sais que ... hir quelqu'un ... et pécialement sa famille ... c'est tellement ...terrible ..." Sasuke ne le regardait plus .

Itachi ne pouvait rien faire , juste écouter .

" J'ai vécu, une vie de fou ... ravagé par la haine ..."

" Et ces jours ci , j'ai Hai la mauvaise personne ..."

" Gomen Sasuke , pardon ..."

_**" Aniki ... tu ne m'aime pas ? "**_

_**" Bien sur que non Otouto ..."**_

" Sasuke ... I love you ..."

" Naruto m'a dit la meme chose ... sauf qu'entre nous .. c'est juste de l'amour frat .."

Itachi saisit Sasuke parles épaules . " Non Sasuke . je t'aime vraiment . plus que quiqonques .."

Sasuke , " Comment .. coment suis-je censé savoir si tu mens ou non ? "

" Tu dois lze savoir Sasuke ..." Itachi était pret à l'(embrasser . Mais sasuke recula .

" Gomen Sasuke . " Il se rétablit . " Je te fais peur . "

Sasuke ne savait que dire ... _je l'ai faché une nouvelle fois ..._

_**Sasuke , I like you ...**_

_Naruto ..._

_**Sasuke !**_

_Aniki ..._

_Pourquoi Naruto m'aimerait-il ? _

_**Dis moi, tu me vois pas comme ton ami ? **_

_Que pense Aniki ? _

_**Gomen ... donne moi une derniere chance ...**_

Quelque chose souleva le jeune garcon de terre . Itachi approcha ses levres de celles du garcon et l'embrassa . Un baiser .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Pensées d'Itachi-_

_Je l'ai dit . Je lui ai dit que jer l'aimais . Je lui ai dit apres tant d'années . Mais il a dit " Amour fraternel .." _

_Je l'ai attrapé par les épaules et je lui ai dit que mon amour était plus fory que tout !_

_" comment suis-je censé savoir que tu dis la vérité ? " As-t-il dit . Mon coeur est tombé en pieces . _

_Je l'aimais vraiment ! J'ai amené mes levres vers lui mais il s'est reculé . _

_Je lui fait peur . Je suis un salaud . Je me hais . _

_Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard , je savais ce qu'il pensait vraiment . pour un baiser ..._

_-fin des pensées d'Itachi-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke fut surpris . " Aniki ? " . mais il ne pensa pas plus . Il laissa la langue D'Itachi avec la sienne , ne comprenand pas tout ...

Avant il n'avait rien eu d'autrre de son frere que de la peine et de la tristesse, il voulait autre chose .

Il embrassa son cou , lentement . " Aniki ..."

Itachi s'arreta . " Sasuke ... " "hn ? " " Sasuke ... je ne veut pas etre ton Aniki ..."

" Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais ?

- Sasuke , je veux etre plus qu'un frere pour toi ...

- PLus qu'un frere ?

- Oui , plusqu'un frere . "

Itachi planta un baiser sur la joue de son frere et caressa sa peau pale . Sasuke savait ce que cela voulait dire . Itachi prit le visage de Sasuke entre ses doigts " Je ne veux plus jamais etre comparé à ce serpent . plus jamais . "

Sasuke enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Itachi " Plus jamais " et l'embrassa ( bouhouhouhou...ndrl)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Pensées de sasuke-_

_Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais admis ce nouveau sentiment ? J'ai aimé mon frere pendant longtemps . Le sentiment que j'avais abandonné était de retour . Love ..._

_Aniki a dit qu'il ne voulait plus etre mon frere . Celui vous -t-il dire qu'il allait me lauisser à nouveau et apres me dire qu'il m'aimait ? Il y avait de nouveau quelque chose qui l'avait rendu fache contre moi? Je suis tellement heureux de l'avoir pres de moi ... (plus pres de touaaaa mon dieuhh, plus pres de touaaa ndrl)_

_Je lui ai demandé s'il m'aimait , vraiment . _

_"Sasuke ... je veux etre plus qu'un frere pour toi ..." aniki avait dit. Et il m'avait embrassé , plus comme un frere non , comme un ... boyfriend ..._

_Plus il m'avait doucement repoussé . j'avais peur . Peur qu'il me laisse . Peur qu'il recommence à me faire mal . Puis il a tiré de sa cape un couteau . Sur le moment , j'ai réalisé que j'étais désarmé . _

_Il Il a rapprochéla distance entre nous et il a approché son couteau de moi . je crois bien que j'ai tremblé . Non, il a dépoupé les coutures de sa cape et m'en a recouvert . " Plus jamais comme ce serpent as-t-il dit . PLus jamais . "_

_Je l'ai enlacé . " Itachi .." Ca faisait logtemps que je n'avait pas dit son nom . Je veux me donner à toi ...parceque je t'aime... (sniffff bouhouhouihouhsniff !ndrl)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" QUOI ?" Une voix s'écria dans le bureau du Hokage " QU'ESSAYEZ VOUS DE FAIRE ?"

" Ahrrr, arrete d'hurler comme ca naruto !"

Naruto était au bord de la crise de nerf (comme d'hab . quoi !"ndrl) " Travailler avec Itachi ?"

_Flashback :_

_" Qu'est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé Vieille peau ?"_

_Tsunade posa sa main sur les cheveux de naruto . " Esperons que Sasuka s'en sortira .."_

_" Esperons .." Naruto était inquiet ._

_" Naruto ...Viens , j'ai quelque chose à te dire ."_

_LDans le bureau de la Hokage . " On va capture orochimaru . " _

_Naruto parut surpris . " Vous etes sure Tsunade-sama ?" Il savait qu' Orochimaru était fort . Il ne savait meme pas si Itachi pourrait le batre..._

_" Oui" Tsunade arrivait ceur du probleme ." Mais on a besoin de l'aide des autres ; "_

_" Bien sur ! " s'exclama Naruto " On a besoin de shikamaru , Neiji ..."_

_" Oui ...mais pas seulement ... on a aussi besoin de l'aide de ... Uchiwa Itachi ."_

_fin du Flash back_

Naruto ! Où vas-tu ? delmanda Tsunade .

où je veux ...vieille peau ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-pensées de Naruto-_

_Apres avoir quitté le bureau , Je voulais courir dehors et rechercher ce salaud . Puis je le battrai et je lui botterais le cul pour qu'il ne rmette jamais les pieds à Konoha . _

_Mais ... Sasuke me détestera alors ...Pourquoi tsunade avait -elle accepté l'offre ? _

_Quelque chose me frappa soudain l'esprit ; et si Sasuke aimait vraiment Itachi ?_

_Je lui redirais alors ...que je l'aime ... il m'acceptera . _

_M'acceptera-t-il ? _

_Fin des pensées de Naruto _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La nuit était tombée . Les deux Uchiwas dormaient paisiblement , meme si le sol était dur . Il s'en moquaient , ils étaient ensemble . Ils s'enserraient , comme si l'un des deux allait s'envoler .

Sasuke se réveilla et se tourna vers son frere , lui souriant . Il était déjà réveillé? " Fait un reve ? "

Sasuke acquesca . la tete d'Itachi se prapprocha de la sienne et lui donna un baiser . Sasuke l'embrassa en retour et leur étreinte dura plus que permis .

Ce fut l'ainé qui brisa le baiser, lui laissant le loisir de reprendre son souffle . Sasuke remarqua qu'il était recouvert de la cape et qu'Itachi ne portait que son pantalon ( tiens qu'est-ce que je disais ; il a pas de teshirt sous la cape !ndrl)

" Tu n'as pas froid ? " demanda Sasuke . Itachi resserra le jeune homme contre lui et lui murmura " Et toi ? "

Sasuke rougit . Pas de froid . Il baiissa la tete " Pas froid .."

" Je ne te parle pas de ca ..." Itachi resserra le jeune homme contre lui . Puis il utilisa son idex pour retirer les bandages que Sasuke portait encore dans le dos . Souvenir de sa nuit de bourré (ca s'est de moi ndrl) " Tu es triste ? "Il regarda les bandages maculés de sang ...

Sasuke secoua la tete " Je ne t'en veux pas Itachi ..."

" Gomen." Itachi se souvenait " J'étais trop ..."

Des levres douces l'interdirent de continuer . Avant qu'Itachi ne réalise ,le contact "doux" fut perdu . Sasuke fut rouge d'avoir pris l'initiative .

" je comprends . Tu n'as rien a expliquer ." Sasuke dit , ne sachant quel visage predre apres son baiser

Itachi lui fit un sourire ."Merci ." Il se replia derriere lui, les doigts dans les cheveux de Sasuke . " Aishiteru Sasuke .."

"Aishiteru Itachi .."

Ce samedi . Naruto rencontra Sasuke dans la rue . Il se frotta les yeux _. Il porte une cape ? _Non, il était dans la meme que celle d'Itachi. Il fallait qu'il lui parle .

Il se rapprocha de lui " Sasuke . Puis-je te parler ? " Naruto savait qu'il avait l'air furieux . Il l'était . De jalousie .

Sasuke essaya de croiser le regard flamboyant d'Itachi . son sharingan étai toujours actif en ville . Il ne le put

" Puis-je 'emprunter' Sasuke cinq minutes ? "

Itachi aussi était jaloux . Il enroula ses bras autour du corp de Sasuke . Mordant son oreille ce qui causa à Sasuke de fermer les yeux et à apprécier. Il semblait avoir oublié la présence du blond .

" Itachi .."Sasuke laissa malencontreusement échapper un petit cri . Malgré tout , Itachi était heureux de voir la réaction de son koibito et la jalousie sur le visage de naruto .

_" qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ?"_Le visage de Naruto tournait au rose . Il demandade nouveau , avec plus de haine dans la voix ." Puis -je lui parler un instant ?"

Itachi ignorait completement sa présence . Il embrassait Sasuke dans le cou , mordant son lobe .Puis il passa sa main dans sa cape et caressa le fin corp de son frere ." Itachi ..." Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ...ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il n'arretait pas .

Soudain, Naruto attrapa sasuke par la main et ls courrurent dans l'allée .Itachi sourit à nouveau .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Pensées d'Itachi-_

_J'ai appelé Sasuke et je l'ai rentré dans ma cape .Immédiatement , j'ai vu le blond courir dans l'allée . j'ai mis mes bras autour de lui et attendu pour sa réaction ._

_Il est venu vers nous .Il voulait parler à Sasuke .Les yeux bleu océan face aux noirs de geai .(oula , dure à traduire cele là ...ndrl) La compétion continuait et j'avais presque gagné ._

_Je savais que Sasuke voulait lui parler mais j'ai choisi de l'ignorer .J'ai enlancé Sasuke et j'ai mordu son oreille (un sérial mordeur ...aie ! ndrl) and je sentais son corps répondre à mes avances (que comprendre par là ? hum hum ...je telaisse chercher ! ndrl) _

_" Itachi.." Mes dents .. Sur son cou ...Je voyais le blond fulminer (fulmiquoi ? ndrl)La jalousie s'écrivait sur son visage . J'en était heureux ._

_Le blond a redemandé à lui parler . Mais là, je ne l'ai mmeme pas regardé . J'ai tourné Sasuke face à moi (dans la cape ... ouh dur ! nndrl) et j'ai laissé glisser mes mains sur ses bras, son dos , doucement . Je n'en avais as assez .Je commencais à le toucher , il n'y avait que lui ui le savait ...(et moi ? ndrl) " Itachi ..." Je voulais continuer mon exploration mais le blond a attrapé Sasuke .Il m'a sourit , je le savais , il était à moi ." reviens moi vite sasuke ..;"_

_fin des pensées d'Itaci (ndrl ; il rseemble de plus en plus a Orochimaru , vas relire quelques lignes plus haut ... je suis morte ...ndrl)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Les deux garcons s'arreterent ." naruto , que voulais-tu me dire ?"

Soudainement , naruto poussa sasuke contre le mur , les yeux se rapprochant , l'azur rencontrant La nuit ( rimbaut ndrl)

" Jete l'ai déjà dit et je le répete ..." " Sasuke , je t'aime ..."

_**" Sasuke , je t'aime..."**_

Sasuke savait qu'il appartenait à Itachi . Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ' je t'aime' à Naruto .Mais il ne pouvaitpas non plus lui dire ' désolé je ne t'aime pas '

Tout ce qu'il put faire ce fut le regarder . Naruto savait ce qu'il allait lui dire des qu'il vit Itachi dans les yeux de Sasuke . " Je connais la réponse "dit-il dans un souffle "Je comprend ..."

Sasuke ne savait quel visage prndre face à son ami .." Gomen Naruto ..., j'ai des sentiments amicaux pour toi , rien de plus ." ( on se croirait dans les feux de l'amour non ? ndrl )

"Sasuke ...on reste amis ?'

" Oui , bien sur ...si tu ne m'en veut pas ...batard !"

Sasuke regarda naruto partir , il sentit deux bras l'enserra . Il savait que c'était ...(tadaaaam ndrl)

" itachi ..."

----------------------------------------------

"Itachi ..."

"Hn ?" Itachi se moucha. (euhhhh ...moui ...tres mystérieux tous ca ndrl ...)Il se sentait un peu groggy ._Non, je ne peu pas etre ..._

" Tu te sens un peu groggy et malade ?"

" Wi ."

" Et ta voix est plus rauque ?"

"euh ...oui ."

" Donc tu es malade . " conclut Sasuke . Ils se regarderent ...silence et silence ..." Je ne suis jamais tombé malade ..." ( oh oh , ca devient interressant non ! ndrl )

------------------------------matin suivant----------------------------

" Youpi . 41° ."

Itachi était couché sur le sol avec les yeux fermés , cherchant de l'air . " Je- Je ne suis pas ...malade Sasuke ..."

" eh si , crois moi . "

_C'est pas possible ! Je n'ai jamais été malade !_

Sasuke ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Itachi malade ... C'était la premiere fois ..

" Arrete de sourire .." Il tourna la tete et essaya de se relever .

" ARRETE DE BOUGER BAKA !"

" Oui maman ..." Il se souvint de sa mere (ou plutot de sa mort) et sentit sasuke le prendre par le cou . seslevres rencontrerent les siennes . Il ferma les yeux et laissa jouer sa langue avec celle de son frere . Soudain, il poussa son frere .

" Pardon " Itachi ferma les yeux " J'ai ouvblié que j'étais malade ..."

" Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger "

"Hn"

Sasuke était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand il sentit une fore douleur dans son dos . La marque ?

La douleur grandit puis se rabaissa .

_**Il veut juste ton corps Sasuke ...peut-etre que j'avas trop bu ...**_

Sasuke regarda dans le figo et soupira . " Rien . Du lait . " Il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé 4 jours avant .

_**Sasuke fut arreté par les douces lèvres appartenant à son frere , connectées au siennes. Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour réagir . Sasuke voulu repousser son frere mais celui ci en profita pour forcer sa langue et le lait coula en lui . **_

Sasuke refema la porte . _Pourquoi je me souviens de ca ? _

Il soupira à nouveau . _Du lait pour lui alors . _Il se prépara à remonter les marches quand ...

Ping Pang ... (tchou tchou ! ndrl)

Il lachaa tout sur le sol et se tint le bas de son cou .La marque brillait en rouge et le jeune homme la sentait flamber en lui ." ahhhh !"

le jeune homme s'affazla aux pieds des marches " Sasuke ? ca va ?" Sasuke ne l'entendit pas ...

il prit une grande inspiration , sourit de douleur (?ndrl) "Ca va , ca va ...j'ai juste fait tomber la bouteille!"

" tu es sur ?" il vis le visage de son frere . " Oui ..."

quand soudain ..." AHHHH qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? " " Je ne suis pas si faible que ca Sasuke !" (pas normal cte gars ...ndrl)

" Sasuke je ..."

" ...;vais bien , je sais ." " Je vais sortir acheter des trucs à grignoter " Il tourna les talons mais fut retenu par Itachi . " N'y vas pas ."

Sasuke roula les yeux . " Tu es malade . Donc je vais aller acheter à MANGER parceque j'ai FAIM !"

Il embrassa sont frere et sorit . Il ne savait pas que c'était trop tard .

_Bravo ... DEpuis quand tu t'occupes de lui? Laisse le crever comme il a tué ta fammille . " _" Et bien ...Peut-etre que ..." La douleur dans son dos recommenca .

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Itachi !" " t'es pret ? "

Il était impatient , ils allaient entre en retard avec le hokage .

Soudain, il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit , quelques jours avant

_Flashback_

_" T'es sur que ca va , " Sasuke avait demandé , inquiet à son frere ._

_Il n'avait jamais vu le fort , grand Uchiwa malade avant . _

_Juste comme il partait , Itachi l'avait forcé à se coucher pres de lui, d'une main, malade ; _

_" Ahh ! Que fais-tu ?"Il essaya de se retirer "Tu as de la fievre !"_

_Itachi serra le petit corp contre lui . _

_"Itachi" Une paire de levres descendaient le long de son torse blanc . _

_" C'est pas le moment pour ..."_

_Il s'était endormi ..._

_Quelques jours plus tard; sasuke ne trouvait pas Itachi . Il fouilla chaque chambre, cuisines , sales d'eau . aucune trace de son frere . _

_il m'a quitté , ca y est ...il est reparti . _

_Soudain un homme apparu derriere lui. " iTachi"_

_" Sasuke , qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? " ("j'arive pas à réparer la photocopieuse ! ndrl)_

_- je pensais que ...tu m'avais laissé ...encore ...Si tu me laisse ...je mourrais ."_

_" Idiot . Je ne te quitterais pas , c'est promis ..."_

_" Promis ?"_

_" Promis ." _

_" Menteur ! tuments toujours , depuis que je suis petit !"_

_" Je te le jure Sasuke . Jusqu'à ce que je meure , je ne te quitterais pas ."_

_" Je te suivrai Itachi ...Je mourrai avec toi ..."_

_itachi s'était redressé , avait réactivé le sharingan ." Itachi ?" sasuke recherchait le visage de son frere _

_" Ne dis pas ca Sasuke ." La voix d' Itachi se fit plus insistante . " Ne dis plus JAMAIS ca ..."_

_" Itachi ? " Sasuke ne comprenait pas (euh ... mee too ndrl)_

_" Sasuke" Itachi s'était repenché sur lui . " Meme si je meurt . Meme si je quitte ce monde , tu dois continuez à vivre ..."_

_" Mais..." DEs levres l'arreterent . Une fois de plus . _

_" Meme si je meurt Sasuke , tu dois continuer à vivre . Pour toi et pour moi ." Il touchait presque son oreille . _

_" Oui , je te le promet .."_

_fin du flash back ..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Salut à tous !" Naruto s'écria en entrant dans le bureau du hokage .

" Naruto -kun , pourquoi t'es si en retard ?" demanda Sakura .

" Gomen ! Je dormais !"

" Naruto ...tu devrait ..." Kiba fut incapable de finir sa phrase . La poorte s'ouvrit sur (le pere noel !ndrl ) Uchiwa Sassuke et uchiwa Itachi .

Personne n'était surpris de voir Itachi , chacun savait son retour . Mais le fait que Sasuke et Itachi ait uine relation pas seulement frere /frere en choquait plus d'un .

" Quoi ? " J'ai quelque chose sur la tete ? demanda Sasuke "

Avant , il les aurait à pene regardés . Shikamaru faillit faire une attaque quand Sasuke lui sourit .

" Nan nan , rien ..."

" Petit baka ..." Itachi passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frere .

" Hey ! " asuke se pencha pour frapper son frere mais le manque et atterrit sur ses levres . Tout le monde les regardaient . Un reve ...ou un cauchemar .

" Sasuke kun ?" Sakura ne tiltait pas .

" Sasuke " ... Lee non plus ...

" Sasuke kun .." INon'y croyait pas .

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et tsunade apparut . " SALUT A TOUS !"

Tout le monde la regarda ,encore sous le choc de la vision sasuke-qui-enbrasse-Itachi ...

" Quoi ? " J'essaye juste d'etre sympa !"

" Hum Hum ..." (naruto)

Sasuke sentit que son amitié avec le blond était finie . Il voulait lui parlermais il devait attendre la fin de la réunion .

" Bien , comme vous le savez, Itachi va nous aider à capturer Orochimaru . J'espere que vous allez tous travailler avec lui . Il veut Sasuke . Son but sera dinc Sasuke . "

Sasuke tressaillit . Il commencait à ressentir la marque. Itachi vit que quelque chose ne tournit pas rond et il enlaca son frere plus fort , passa sa main sous la cape .

" Itachi sait beaucoup de choses sur lui . Je veux donc tous votre plus parfaite coopération . "

Chacun acquiesca .

" Bien . pas de questions ? "

" Bien ! Heureux de te connaitre itachi !" Kiba avanca sa main . Itachi la serra .

La réunion finie chacun sortit . Naruto s'en fut avec Tenten , a la grande déception de Sasuke

" bien , nous sommes seuls maintenant ..."(Itachi)

" Itachi ...c'est pas le moment ..."

Itachi l'embrassa et mordit ses levres afin de lui permettre de l'embrasser . Itachi desendit le long de son cou .

"Itachi .." Sasuke soupira et tenta de le repousser . " Ce n'est pas ...le bon moment ..."

Il sentait son corps partir entre les bras de son frere .

" Nous sommes seuls Sasuke .."

" Non, justement . "

Itachi repoussa sont frere et fit face à l'intrus . Tsunade . " C'est pas l'endroit pour faire ca le gars . Chez vous ." Il sourit en passant ses doigts dans le cou de Sasuke .

" Ita ...chi ..."

" Ok , les gars , DEHORS !" Tsunade leur montrait la porte .

" Hmm." Itachi sortit , portant son frere .

A la maison :

"Itachi , dégage !" Il lanca le coiussin sur la etete d'Itachi .

" Bien .." Itachi descendit les escvaliers . _Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu ..._

Itachi soupira . Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps sur son frere (oui ,oui t'as bien lu ! ndrl) mais sasuke était trop timide pour ca ;

Il entra dans la cuisine quan il sentit une présence derriere lui . " Si t'essaie dde m'impressioner , c'est loupé Sasuke ( y va se faire avoir ! ndrl)

Il se retourna , face à trois hommes . l' Akatsuki ..

" Que-Que voulez vous ?"

" Tu le sais mieux que nous , Uchiwa-san . " Le premier homme avait un ton profond . " Tu aurais du nous ramener Sasuke plus tot ."

" Sasori-san , calme toi ..."(Kisame)

" Sasori à raison Itachi . " Deidara agréa " Nous devons faire quoi maintenant ? Tu dois donner Sasuke à Orochimaru . Il risque de nous séparer !"

" Nous séparer ? " (Itachi),

" Laisse moi t'expliquer " kisame s'approcha "Orochimaru à parlé de séparer l'Akatsuki si tu ne nous revenais pas avant deux semaines . ...avec ton frere."" Alors on vient le chercher Itachi . Orochimaru 's order . "

Avant que Kisame ai put finir , Deidara s'était mis en position d'attaque ; " qu'essaye tu de cacher Uchiwa ? "

Kisame en prit part . Mais il vit la haine dans les yeux d'Itachi .

" Dégagez . Je ne vous laisserait pas faire ca ; " Dedaira degaina un kunai qu'il posa sur le torse (nu) d'Itachi . " Que veux tu dire ? "

Itachi regarda l'homme en face de lui ; Une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux . Un mélange de haine, de rage et ...d'envie .

" Second étage , chambre bleue . je m'habille et j'arrive . " .

FIN

_c'est un salaud mais ...je l'adore comme ca ...pas vous ? _

_Read and review svp ...j'adore les critiques !_


End file.
